gaaracarsonfandomcom-20200215-history
Andy
Anderson James "The Great Wall of Diabeetus" Salverson '(Born July 28th) is a 17 year-old inactive YouTuber who stopped posting videos after one ''Five Nights At Freddie's video which can be found on his channel here However, the Five Nights At Freddie's video itself has been taken down since then for unknown reasons. '''Aliases: * Andy Wallace (Legally changed as a joke; Died before it could be changed back.) Appearance Before The War: Before the war: Andy was always clean shaven, had short swooped hair, and wore a hoodie. However, throughout the series, he begins to grow out his facial hair. After losing his magic from Steven's destruction of the barrier, Andy rapidly got skinnier but no other notable changes could occur before his death. Appearance After The War: N/A '''Andy does not survive Post-War. '''Transportation: Blue Baby- Nissan car which runs entirely on Andy's hatred of it. It's barely functioning, the paint is rusting off, there is a large dent in the driver door from when he got mad, it's held together by duct-tape, and has a whopping 60 different horsepowers. With Andy's stamina and speed, the car itself is completely unnecessary but is driven regardless in order to persevere stamina, energy, and calories. Equipment: * Andy has no known equipment. Weapons: * Butterfly Knife- No specifically known purpose. Presumably used when in the ABC Formation as Blaze can be seen to the side and the video is being filmed by Carson. Attributes: * Blessing of Bacon(ベーコンの祝福)- Inherited separately from The Great Wall Bloodline. The user is rendered incapable of ever producing bad bacon. * Blessing of Salt and Sugar(塩と砂糖の祝福)- The user can always distinguish between salt and sugar and is rendered unable to mix them up unless done so deliberately. Can be used to determine before and after either have been cooked. * Blessing of The Pot(鍋の祝福)- The user is incapable of ever burning or under-cooking any dish. * Blood of The Great Wall(長城の血液)- Having inherited it, Andy has access to The Great Walls abilities. ** Blessing of Earth(土の祝福)- The user is capable of using Earth-Magic. ** Durability(耐久性)- The greatest attribute towards the Great Wall. Gives Andy the ability to block, reflect, or nullify any attack without taking any damage. ** Fall Nullify(落ちるを無効にする)- The user is granted immunity against any and all fall-damage. ** Limit Breaker(限界突破)- Andy's maximum stat cap is 50% larger than the average person. ** Magic(魔法)- The user is capable of using magic, from his own reserves only. *** Earth(土)- Granted from this bloodline. Andy is capable of using Earth-Magic '''for both offensive and defensive purposes. ** '''Senses(感覚)- All of his senses are heightened to a certain degree. However, two in particular are dramatically higher than the others. *** Smell(香り)- Heightened smell allows Andy to track anyone by scent many miles away. Using his sense of smell, Andy can identify what someone ate and when it was specifically eaten. Using his sense of smell, Andy can determine between real and fake objects as well as determine if something is too toxic to be edible. *** Taste(味)- Not particularly helpful in combat. Allows Andy to enjoy his food more than the average person. When his sight is restricted, any object that he taste can be identified. However, as most objects can be identified through smell, this is only beneficial with entirely scentless items. ** Speed/Agility(速度/敏速)- Apart of the Great Walls abilities is reflection. By using his abilities to reflect the wind, Andy eliminates any wind resistance causing it to split past him. Doing this allows Andy to run, eat, and punch at the speed of light. There is a slight chance that using this ability will result in an artificial tornado. ** Stamina(スタミナ)- As his abilities are linked to everything, including his entrails and blood, Andys heart can tolerate excessive force. This allows him to have a large pool of stamina to draw from. ** Triangle Nullify(三角形を無効にする)- No magic is stronger than the users, but they also sacrifice their own magic's advantage. Abilities: * Counter(カウンタ)- Passive. Andy has a 35% chance of reflecting half of any oncoming damage back to the original user. * Defender(守り手)- Passive. When paired up in a formation(ABC Formation or Illumijews) all allies take 10% less damage. * Defense Cry(守備の叫び)- Activated ability. Every ally within a short proximity is granted a 20% defense increase. * Dual Guard(デュアルガード)- Passive ability. When paired up in a formation, allies have a 25% chance of taking no damage during an attack. * Engulf(巻き込む)- Passive ability. All blunt strikes directed at Andy's torso are not only nullified, but the object used is absorbed into him. Anything not reclaimed, including limbs, from Andy's gut within a minute is seared off and automatically converted into mana for magic. * Great Shield(大盾)- Passive ability. All melee weaponry does 80% less damage. Only applies to himself. * Hell's Swamp(黄泉沼)- Activated Earth-Magic. The user changes the surface beneath an enemy and turns it into dense mud which sinks them into it. Depending on the users skill, the swamp can be small-- somewhat enough for one person-- or gigantic enough to ensnare buildings and have them disappear. * Hot Start(ホットスタート)- Passive. Starts the day with a 15% increase to all stats. Loses 3% per hour, recharged by the following morning. * Lunar Eclipse(月食)- Special ability that only Andy is capable of activating. Drawing upon power from the moon, he is temporarily granted the power to instantly vaporize a small area. Can only be used three times per night, it is only possible to activate during said night, and any existing effects are nullified during the day. * Mud Wall(土塀)- Activated. The ground in front of the caster is lifted to form a wall that can block many attacks. * Mud Dome(マッドドーム)- Activated. Stronger than the Mud Wall but takes more energy and time to create. The ground in every direction of the caster is lifted to form a dome around them that can block most, if not all, attacks. * Mud Raft(泥土ラフト)- The user is able to mold the ground together to form a raft which is much stronger than a normal raft and can stay afloat forever. * Sacred Shield(聖盾)- Passive ability. All ranged weaponry does 80% less damage. Only applies to himself. * Sturdy Blade(頑丈剣)- Activated ability. The user temporarily sacrifices 10% of their damage output for 30% more defense. Quotes: Carson: "Just go bald, Blaze." Andy: "Yeah, become the Russian Testicle." Pre-Timeskip: Drifting Cloud, Silent Darkness Arc: Andy first makes his appearance during the prologue chapter of the first arc where he is messing around with his bloodline in childhood such as: Derailing trains, walking in front of shooting ranges, and free-fall sky diving without a parachute. He makes no other appearance throughout the arc but is mentioned a few times. Rachis Arc: Andy makes his debut appearance in the first chapter where he shows up alongside the other members of the ABC Formation: Blaze and Carson. Throughout the arc, him and Blaze push each other aside and walk in front while traveling throughout the Depot Days festival and calmly bickering with each other. During the second chapter, a man in a nearby booth calls out to them to come arm-wrestle him. Andy and Blaze flip a coin and Blaze goes first but accidentally breaks the mans arm in nineteen places. Andy claims that he could have done the same thing and they wind up arguing over who of the two is more powerful. They quickly and mutually agree to fight, while ignoring alternative 'challenges' from Carson, but before the match can began the police arrive and they skedaddle back to Fort Wallace. The arc ends with them deciding to fight on the other side of The Portal and Hayden shows up as backup after a call from Carson. Bloody Days Arc: Andy and Blaze continue their power-struggle from the previous arc and travel through The Portal to a near-deserted island which is stationed by a military of unknown affiliation. Their battle last for a solid three days and nights without rest before the scene becomes a four-way deadlock between Andy--Blaze--Carson, and Hayden trying to stop either-- And the islands military. Andy and Blazes battle concludes with the destruction of the island along with their military which also, unbeknownst to the group, releases The Witch. The arc concludes with Andy and Blaze deciding on being the sturdiest and strongest respectively. A Jew Hope: Andy makes an appearance at the very end of the arc when he and Blaze go visit Steven in the hospital from his Natural-Victim attribute and torture him by eating in front of him. Ignition Point Arc: Andy is briefly seen with Blaze while The Witch is nearby plotting an attack against them for destroying her island before she decides to drop attacking them altogether and target Steven instead due to his Provoke attribute. She Craws, She Flies, She Lurks-- The Witch Appears Arc: Andy is seen towards the end of the chapter conversing with Blaze while Hayden 'attempts' to heal Steven. Just Another Game of Shogi Arc: Andy is part of the recovery team to get Carson out of the hospital. Later on when he, along with Blaze and Hayden, go through The Portal, Andy stays behind at Fort Wallace to protect Steven. Convection: The Meaning of Courage Arc: Andy is first seen watching over Steven until Tyler suddenly shows up within the Fort's barrier. However, as Andy has no reason to suspect Tyler, nothing is thought of it. After being tricked into mentioning The Witch, Tyler claims to know of an easy way to stop her. After a slight discussion both him and Steven are convinced to follow. Later, in the second chapter, Andy is seen holding a lantern behind Tyler in an abandoned underground mining system. The 'unofficial formation' stumble across a sphere of highly concentrated mana which, supposedly, renders The Witch powerless upon destruction. He is the first to go to destroy it but is stopped by Tyler who informs him that doing so will render the user unable to use magic, and bloodlines by extension. He is briefly seen laughing at Steven whom broke his hand punching it and then does not appear again during and after the destruction. Колдунья Arc: Blaze is confused when Andy is nowhere to be found and is surprised to find out that no one knows where he went off to, even Steven whom was with him prior to the disappearance. As an indirect insult, Blaze attempts to lure in Andy by simply opening a bag of potato chips and waving them in the air before getting serious and setting out alone. Andy is brought up by Blaze when questioning Tyler which leads to their short-lived battle. It is worthy to note that when Tyler claims to have captured Andy, Blaze willingly goes with him knowing it could be a trap. During chapter three, Andy is directly seen shackled to the wall. It is revealed that during the Convection Arc, Tyler lied and everyone in the area, not just the spheres destroyer, would lose their abilities. However, Tyler still has access to his abilities through an unknown attribute. Blaze holds back on doing anything until the hallucinatory magic on him is broken (but, in reality, placed.) and it is 'revealed' that it was not Andy but The Witch. With no reason left to hold back, Blaze goes into a serious match with Tyler and still manages to knock him down rather easily. Still charged up, Blaze unleashes his most powerful ability on The Witch and Tyler retreats. The true hallucinatory spell on Blaze breaks and we learn that he actually attacked Andy. Andy starts to say something but his throat is crushed. He attempts another method of communication but is stopped by Blaze's duplicate suddenly being struck down and killed in front of him. Death: After receiving heavy injuries from Blaze under the effects of hallucinatory magic, Andy is left unable to speak or focus. He calmly watches Blaze's duplicates body get absorbed by Tyler and dies thinking that his friend had killed him, and also thinking that the same friend had been killed. Trivia: * Andy, along with Hayden and Steven, are members of the Illumijews. Despite the name though, none of them are Jewish. * Andy, Blaze, and Carson make up the ABC Formation. * Known for his defensive abilities, he is referred to as the groups tank. * During a "Test of Strength" challenge, Blaze became the only known person capable of bypassing Andy. ** This "Test of Strength" with Blaze also created the worlds first EF-6 tornado. * Andy has yet to be named on camera but is briefly seen and heard during the video titled Lucas * Andy and Blaze officially fought during the events of the Bloody Days Arc. The battle took place on the other side of The Portal and lasted three days and nights before being broken up by Carson, Hayden, and a military of unknown affiliation. Should the two of them ever fight without any interruptions, the battle would last forever. * Legends say that he can personally cause an eclipse by reflecting back the suns energy. Apparently, he chooses not too for the worlds greater good. * Considering the fact that he was known for being the sturdiest known being in existence, he was the first of everyone to die- Making his death rather ironic, actually. * While only being 16 years old, Andy had an extensive track record to back up his nickname: ** Andy derailed his first train at the age of seven when it attempted to cross his path. ** By the age of eight, he managed to repel an entire clip from the Maxim 9 handgun without breaking a sweat. ** At the age of nine, a mugger attempted to take Andy's wallet at knife point. Neither knife nor mugger survived despite Andy not moving a muscle. ** On the day of his tenth birthday, Andy absorbed and fired back an explosive shell fired from the Russian T-90 tank. Needless to say, Andy was unharmed. Researches are still looking for the tanks remains. *** Later that day, Andy stopped a shell fired from the Karl-Gerät with one hand tied behind his back, a two-liter of soda in the other, and earbuds in. ** Upon turning eleven, Andy went sky diving. When his parachute failed to open, the parking lot below was reduced to a pile of rubble. Five years later, experts are still attempting to fill the crater. *** The displacement caused all of the world oceans to rise seven inches.